Ancient History/Transcript
(The citizens of Ninjago City are under attack. Aspheera and Char watches from atop a building.) Aspheera: (Chuckles.) Look at them. Scurrying like frightened field mice. Heh. Char: What is your command? Shall we conquer the city? Build you a new empire? Aspheera: I have no desire to rule a weak and timid rabble. I seek one thing: Revenge. Char: Revenge, yes! Wonderful, sweet revenge. Against whom? Aspheera: Who do you think? Against the Treacherous Deceiver who betrayed me. Who imprisoned me for ages inside a crumbling pyramid. Char: Ah, him. Him. That's what I thought, just-just checking. Aspheera: I will repay his treachery tenfold. With the power of the Forbidden Scroll, I will banish him to the most forsaken place in all creation. Char: But how will you find him? Aspheera: With this. (She opens the scroll.) It belonged to him. It bears his scent. Fire Fang. To me. Lead me to the Treacherous Deceiver. Find him, Fire Fang. (She lets it smell the Deceiver's scent. It points to a direction.) He has it. He has the scent. (She gets on the throne.) My revenge is at hand. (Laughs.) Go, Fire Fang. lead me to the one who betrayed me. Go! (The Ninja removed some debris.) Lloyd: That way. Come on. (They see Fire Fang.) We gotta stop that thing. Zane: Wait, Lloyd. Aspheera has beaten us twice. And with the scroll she is more powerful than ever. Lloyd: We can't just give up. Zane: I am not proposing that. But Master Wu taught us to think before we rush into battle. We need to know more about her and this…"Deceiver." Perhaps then we will find a way to defeat her. Kai: You're talking ancient Serpentine history. Cole: Yeah. Who do you plan to ask? Jay: What about Skales? Well, he's Serpentine. Maybe he knows. Nya: The Serpentine don't usually get involved. Cole: Only one way to find out. Lloyd: Okay. Jay, Cole, and Kai, you guys track down Skales. Find out what you can. Kai: Well, what are you gonna do? Lloyd: We're gonna see if we can slow Aspheera down. Get that scroll back. Come on! (Kai, Cole, and Jay made it underground.) Jay: Aw why does Skales have to live in a sewer? Does the smell bother him? It smells like Cole's sock. Cole: Hey! (They approached three tunnels with graffiti symbols.) Aw, great. I don't suppose either of you know how to read Serpentine. Kai: Nope. Jay: Not me. Cole: Aw, we should have brought Zane. Kai: Well we might as well flip a coin. Jay: Oh, what's the difference. Which tunnel was it again? Cole: I say we go back and—Aah! (A blade is pointed at him. Three Hypnobrai surround them.) (Zane, Lloyd, and Nya run through the streets.) Zane: They must be headed for the south side of the city. Nya: But why? There's nothing there. Zane: We must assume that the Deceiver is there. Lloyd: Zane. Can you find us a shortcut? So we can get ahead of her? Zane: Cross referencing alternative routes. I have plotted the fastest route. This way. Jump! (They jump on a shuttle bus.) Lloyd: (He sees Fire Fang.) There she is. Zane: Now. (They jump off.) Nya: So what's the plan? Zane: I have an idea. (He runs.) Nya: But Aspheera's over there. Zane: I will return. Lloyd: You distract her while I try to get that scroll back. (He jumps onto a building and sees the distance to the next.) Here goes nothing. (He uses his Spinjitzu to glide across.) Nya: (She sees a group of Pyro Vipers.) Hiyah, fellas. (She defeats them.) Ninja, go! Aspheera: (She sees her.) Again? These Ninja are a plague. Fire Fang, destroy them. Nya: Sorry, but I have other plans. (She tries to use the water from a fire hydrant, but failed. She sees Lloyd on a building.) Lloyd. I hope this works. Hey! Not done yet, fire worm! (She uses water from a canal.) Aspheera: Destroy them! Nothing will stand in the way of my vengeance. Lloyd: Hang in there, Nya. Aspheera: Again! Blast it again, Fire Fang. Lloyd: Surprise! (He attacks Aspheera, but failed to retrieve the scroll.) Char: There! Get them! (The two are surrounded.) Nya: Lloyd! Lloyd: Where's Zane? Nya: Beats me. (They then see Zane with the ShuriCopter.) Aspheera: You! (Zane creates an Ice wall.) This grows tiresome. Fire Fang, destroy them! Zane: Hop on! (He lets out a rope.) Nya: What now? Lloyd: I sure hope the others are doing better than we are. (Kai, Cole, and Jay are pushed in front of a door.) Cole: Hey, watch it. Jay: Yeah, we're friends with Skales, you know. Kai: And he's not gonna be happy when he hears you were shoving us around. (The door opens.) Skales: Is that what we are? Friends? Kai: Uh, s-sure we are. Right...pal? Skales: Every time you come down here, it's because someone is trying to destroy the surface world. Cole: Uh, hehe. Kai: You're right. We're here because someone is attacking the surface world and we need your help, okay? We need to know about Aspheera and the Treacherous Deceiver. Skales: Aspheera is a part of our history. But, this other name. Treacherous Deceiver. This I have never heard. But there is one who may know. Follow me. (He leads them to a library.) Ninja: (Gasp.) Woah. Skales: This is Acidicus. He runs our library. He loves books. They wish to know about Aspheera and the Treacherous Deceiver. Acidicus: Aspheera, who tried to overthrow King Mambo the Fifth and the Treacherous Deceiver, who betrayed her. Yes. I know of this tale. (He grabs a book.) In the time of the First Spinjitzu Master, there was a truce between humans and Serpentine. Humans were forbidden to enter the valley of Serpentine, and the Serpentine were forbidden from human lands. But one whimful child disobeyed the law. A boy went along the Serpentine and was caught. He would have been punished but he was rescued by a Serpentine girl. The girl and the boy became friends. But the boy was evil and corrupted the Serpentine girl. He turned her against her own king and was betrayed by the boy. Cole: (He points to an illustration.) Hey, does that look familiar to anyone? Kai: That's the scroll Aspheera stole from the museum. Acidicus: It is the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Jay: Oh, boy. I think I just realized who the Treacherous Deceiver is. Cole: Well, who? Kai: Yeah, spit it out. Jay: Ugh, think about it. Who's like, super, super, super old, and is treacherous enough to befriend a snake and then betray her? Cole and Kai: Garmadon! (The trio make it back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and find Wu) Jay: There's an evil Serpentine sorceress called Aspheera attacking the city! Wu: Aspheera? Kai: Yeah. Garmadon betrayed her and locked her in a pyramid for a thousand years. Jay: And she is ticked off. She's not gonna stop until she finds him. Wu: She is not looking for Garmadon. She is looking...for me. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Episodes